role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Swoop
Swoop (スワープ Suwāpu) is an Autobot Dinobot and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. He can transform into a robotic pterodactyl. Personality Swoop very much looks at life as an adventure. Laid back, quick with the jibs and carefree, Swoop found a new lease on life as a result of Shockwave's experiments. While Slug sees his dinosaur form as his soul made manifest, Swoop is simply in love with the wings. He doesn't hate his previous form but reveals in the freedom his Pteranodon mode offers. Unfortunately this has all engendered a carelessness in Swoop. He's not always quick at recognizing dangers nor does he show an appropriate maturity in how he handles them. Like the others, he looks up to Grimlock but he is easily the most likely to give the Dinobot commander reason to worry about them. History Debut: The King and the Flier vs. the Zombie King Swoop traveled with Grimlock to locate some Energon found in some nearby cavern but when he went in there at first, he found nothing. Upon further investigation, he and Grimlock did find some Energon in there. Swoop then turned into his pterodacytl form and then flew in and started collecting energon. Unfortunately, some Terrorcons then appeared, forcing Swoop and Grimlock to fight them. Swoop was having a fairly easy time holding them off in pterodacytl form, shooting his heat ray and missiles at them, but there were a lot in numbers. Upon shooting more Jet Terrorcon Vehicons down and being saved by Grimlock from another group of them, then some loud rumblings could be heard, causing Swoop to lose control of his flight and land down next to Grimlock. In the midst of the fight, the remaining Terrocons fled, leaving Terrocon King to deal with the two Dinobots, leaving Grimlock and Swoop initially confused. Terrorcon King then appeared out from the ground, eyes glowing brightly from Dark Energon and crawling out of his place. As Grimlock picked up his sword and shield, Terrorcon King then roared loudly, causing the place to shake; Terrorcon King fired a misty, fiery-esque beam of Dark Energon, sweeps it to Grimlock and Swoop. Grimlock stumbled a bit, uses his shield to block the dark energon breath, Swoop flew out of the ways, barely avoiding. Terrorcon King then fired a barrage of Dark Energon fireballs at Grimlock and Swoop next, to which Grimlock then charged through the dark energon, slamming shield first onto Terrorcon King. Terrorcon King was slammed by the shield, but doesn't care, he then backhanded one of his giant arms against Grimlock, sending him down; Grimlock fell on his back, shaking his head. Swoop then flew in, blasting concentrated heat beams at Terrorcon King. Terrorcon King roared in annoyance and then Grimlock got back up and slashed his claws at Terrorcon King, causing Terrorcon King to start bleeding Dark Energon. Terrorcon King then roared and retaliated by firing missiles from shoulders, raining missiles around the two, causing some explosions to occur; Swoop rolled over, barely avoiding the blasts while Grimlock was hit by the missiles, sent flying back. Grimlock quickly got back up and slammed his fists down to the ground, then started changing into this T-Rex mode. Terrorcon King let out another roar, fires a few more missiles towards Grimlock as he charges. Grimlock roared as he entered T-Rex form and then charged at Terrorcon King at fast speeds, as did Swoop. Terrorcon King slammed his left arm at Grimlock, making the spinning helicopter rotors on it spin like a bunch of blades. Grimlock growled as sparks flew across his face, causing some energon of his to be spilled. Grimlock bit down on the rotor blade with his mouth; Terrorcon King roared and tried to strangle Grimlock. Swoop then flew back in, firing his heat beams at Terrorcon King. Grimlock then tore off Terrorcon King's rotor blades off with his jaws. Terrocon King was hit by both attacks, reeling as his rotor blades are torn off. Grimlock slammed his head into the terrorcons abdomen, then uppercutted him with his head. Terrorcon King then got out his Massive Katana and equipped it onto his right fist, starts charging towards the two, wielding like a knife almost. Grimlock then went back into robot mode and then equipped his sword; ready for more battle. Grimlock ordered Swoop to surprise attack Terrorcon King; which he agreed to do so. Swoop then transformed and flew in up above. Terrorcon King roared loudly, shaking the area for a bit, then charges, wielding up sword and blasting Dark Energon breath. Grimlock tanked through the Dark Energon Breath and then swung his blade at Terrorcon King, followed up by Terrorcon King then swinging his own blade at his. The two blades collide, causing large amounts of sparks to form. The two's swordfight went on for a bit, and then Swoop reappeared, blasting his heat ray at Terrorcon King's back at full power; followed up by Swoop swinging his flail at him, causing Terrorcon King roared in agony and anger, staggering back from the blast and dropped his blade to the ground. Grimlock then thrusted his sword forward, stabbing it into Terrorcon King's chest. Terrorcon King then started to bleed more Dark Energon and then started firing missiles at random. Grimlock then picked up Terrorcon King with his sword and then threw him down to the ground; Grimlock then transformerd into his T-Rex mode and ripped off Terrorcon King's left arm. Terrocon King then attmepted to strike Grimlock with his other fist, but Grimlock then tore off that arm and then finally chomped Terrorcon King in half, causing Terrorcon King to let out one last deathly wail and then collapse. With Grimlock victorious, Terrorcon King's remains then exploded in a big Dark Energon blast, destroying Terrocon King once and for all. After the destruction of Terrorcon King, Grimlock ordered Swoop to report back to Prowl of the Energon they found, which Swoop agreed to do so. Swoop then transformed into Pterodacytl mode and flew back to base. Abilities & Arsenal * '''Flight: '''Swoop can fly at very high speeds. * '''Heat Ray: '''Swoop can blast a thing yellow heat ray from his mouth. * '''Heat Beams: '''Swoop can also fire heat beams from his wings. * '''Missiles: '''Swoop can fire missiles from his wings like a jet. * '''Flail: '''Swoop's signature weapon, Swoop can use a fiery flail to bash against his opponents. It can hit the opponent hard is even capable of sending combatants flying. Trivia * Swoop is the only one of the original Dinobots not to be an actual dinosaur. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Cybertronians Category:TV Show Character Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Video Game Character Category:Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Good Category:Autobots Category:Flying Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)